<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Answers, In Time by SnakesandTea</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094019">Answers, In Time</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea'>SnakesandTea</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman &amp; Terry Pratchett</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Aziraphale Does Research, Aziraphale Has a Penis (Good Omens), Aziraphale Loves Crowley (Good Omens), Caring Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley Has a Penis (Good Omens), Crowley Loves Aziraphale (Good Omens), Crowley's Name is Crawly | Crawley (Good Omens), Curious Aziraphale (Good Omens), Curious Crowley (Good Omens), Eventual Sex, Eventual Smut, First Kiss, First Time, Flustered Aziraphale (Good Omens), Garden of Eden (Good Omens), Gentle Aziraphale (Good Omens), Gentle Sex, Loving Aziraphale (Good Omens), M/M, Safe Sane and Consensual, Secure, Sex, Smut, Tags Contain Spoilers, The first chapter is actually really sweet, eventually, for the first chapter, safe</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 20:28:42</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>807</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28094019</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SnakesandTea/pseuds/SnakesandTea</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Crawley asks Aziraphale thought-provoking questions in The Garden of Eden. <br/>***Tags/Further Summary Contain Spoilers***<br/>Aziraphale dwells on said inquiries for the next 6,000 years. Eventually he 'presents' his findings to Crowley. In theory, the angel is rather well-versed in the art of sex; in practice, well, they're both virgins. Sweet, gentle, (and perhaps a bit hilarious) smut ensues.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Aziraphale &amp; Crowley (Good Omens), Aziraphale/Crowley (Good Omens)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>6</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>Grow Better / Scribbling Vaguely Downwards - Holiday Swap '20</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Answers, In Time</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><ul class="associations">
      <li>For <a href="https://archiveofourown.org/users/OftenWrongSoong/gifts">OftenWrongSoong</a>.</li>



    </ul></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Aziraphale stood on the wall, admiring The Garden of Eden. There hadn’t been a great deal of things for him to attend to just yet. Quite frankly, he was rather content to study the lush, green foliage, vibrant flowers, and new creatures below while the sun pleasantly warmed his skin. Aziraphale smiled. The Almighty had really outdone herself, hadn’t she? He mused as familiar onyx wings fluttered beside him.</p><p>“What is it you think they’re up to,” Crawley asked, his serpentine eyes intently focused on the first humans.</p><p> “Hm?”</p><p>“The humans,” he replied.</p><p>The angel turned his attention to Adam and Eve. Good lord, they were fornicating. Again! He cleared his throat. “Oh, erm, you don’t know?”</p><p>“Wouldn’t’ve asked if I did, now would I?”</p><p>His cheeks flushed. Well, maybe he would, he was a demon, after all! Perhaps Crawley got his jollies making angels uncomfortable! Aziraphale’s face grew hotter and he silently chastised himself; didn’t his cheeks know there wasn’t anything to blush about? Odder still, he suddenly became aware of the most peculiar sensation: his corporation seemed to want him to make an Effort. Aching, expectant heat blossomed in the sexless flesh between his thighs. The urge strengthened as he appraised the ginger locks framing Crawley’s angular face. Oh. Oh no. Aziraphale hadn’t been on Earth very long, but he was fairly certain he should not feel this way, especially about a demon! He peered at the serpent closely. It didn’t look as though Crawley was trying to Tempt him. As a matter of fact, the serpent seemed genuinely confused as to what the humans were doing. “They’re having sex,” Aziraphale replied plainly.</p><p>“Sex?”</p><p>“Mhm.” The angel fretted. Oh dear, Crawley appeared even further perplexed! Wasn’t this just the sort of thing demons were to know?</p><p>Crawley nodded. “Right, that.” He hadn’t a bloody clue what the angel was on about. “Be a pity if he didn’t find her attractive, being the only other human and all.”</p><p>“I’m sorry?”</p><p>“Well, it’s all up to him, isn’t it? He’s the one with the, erm,” he waved vaguely at his own crotch, “Sticking-out-bits?”</p><p>Aziraphale huffed. “If we must have this conversation, I implore you to use the proper anatomical terminology.” He turned to face the serpent.</p><p>Crawley cloaked his curiosity with a snarky retort. “And what might that be, oh, wise one?”</p><p>While he didn’t appreciate the sarcasm, Aziraphale thought he heard a hint of something sincere in the demon’s voice. And, he supposed, it would be unkind to deny Crawley knowledge. “Adam’s part is referred to as a ‘penis’, and Eve’s is called a ‘vagina’.”</p><p>The demon practiced the new words, silently testing them out on his tongue. He hoped the angel didn’t notice. Crawley cleared his throat. “And sex is mashing them together?”</p><p>“Erm, ‘mashing’ might not be the right word. The Almighty has created a sort-of lock-and-key arrangement,” he reported proudly.  </p><p>Crawley bit his lip and glanced at the humans again. “Can’t imagine that feels good for Eve; he’s just sort of,” He made a border-line vulgar gesture, “slamming it in there. Isn’t he?”</p><p>Aziraphale considered the demon’s query. It did look rather uncomfortable, at least from where they were standing. But the humans had been at it a great many times, so, it couldn’t hurt her too terribly much… could it? “Mm,” he replied.</p><p>The demon cocked his head. “Will all humans do it like that? With the, erm, ‘lock-and-key’ bits?”</p><p>Truthfully, the principality had never thought about much beyond the first humans. Of course, it had been rumored that Adam had a pleasure point located somewhere along his rectum; but Aziraphale, unfortunately, missed that meeting.</p><p>Crawley continued wondering aloud, “What about two Adams? Or two Eves? Surely there’s a way for that?”</p><p>Aziraphale fumbled. “I… Well, I don’t recall anything about it.” His mind reeled. Love was to exist in all forms, that he remembered! But how would a pair of locks please each other? Certainly, they could. He attempted to assure himself.</p><p>“Do flowers have sex?” The demon went on voicing his contemplations. “Must do. That’s how they make more flowers.”</p><p>Aziraphale put out his hands. “Stop, please, just, stop! I…” He scrubbed his fingers over his face. “I can’t keep talking about this! There are some things we’re simply not meant to know! The divine plan is ineffable!”</p><p>“Ineffable!? But why? Have you ever considered that, Angel? Why doesn’t upstairs want you to know about the mechanics of sex?” He kept poking, hoping to jar a reply from the fussy principality. “Afraid you might be tempted to try it out for yourself? After all, it looks like they’re both having fun now that Eve’s on top!”</p><p>Aziraphale remained silent. He didn’t need to entertain a demon’s inquiries. But those questions hung in his head, softly rustling like forbidden tree leaves.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>